


Meet Cute for Christmas

by da_athanasi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Detective Stiles, Lawyer Derek Hale, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_athanasi/pseuds/da_athanasi
Summary: Okay, so I know it's not a true "meet cute," but it was cute and it was a meeting to begin their relationship in a new way. So there.





	

Derek Hale pushed his way into the Full Moon Café to be welcomed with the appetizing aroma of freshly ground coffee and buttery baked goods. The sound of Christmas music softly playing under murmured conversations was a welcome change from the noisy traffic outside, and the warmer air was definitely more pleasant. Although, being a werewolf, Derek rarely got cold. 

He had stopped into the coffee shop on his way home from work after finishing all his filings before the holiday weekend. The courts were set to be essentially closed for week between Christmas and New Year’s, at least as far as Derek’s office was concerned, and he was hoping to grab something to eat before heading home to pack for his trip home. This evening, the smell of the apple fritters was particularly appetizing as he made his way up to the counter. He gave the pastry display a longing look before giving in and ordering one of the fritters to accompany his black coffee with room for cream.

After picking up his order and fixing his coffee at the cream bar, Derek began the arduous task of trying to find a place to sit. The independent coffee house was larger than it appeared from the outside, as a door to the left of the counter actually opened up into a network of small rooms filled with mismatched chairs and tables. The walls adorned with local artists’ works and there were bookshelves interspersed throughout, each filled with a random assortment of books for the customer’s perusal. Derek loved it here.

Full Moon was one of Derek’s favorite places to be. The crowd was usually less stressed and anxious than your average Starbucks, and despite how tightly some of the furniture seemed to be wedged into the shop, the place gave off more of a cozy feeling than one of claustrophobia. But Derek found his number one reason for coming to this shop when he rounded the corner into what most regulars referred to as “the Green Room.”

Sitting in an old plaid-covered wingback chair was Detective Stilinski, Derek’s coworker in Supernatural law enforcement, and his longtime crush. Well, for two years at lease. The man had the most beautiful combination of pale skin, moles, long fingers and amber eyes. Sot to mention his biting sarcasm and quick wit. Derek was definitely in over his head for the guy, who was currently intensely staring at his phone. 

Derek cleared his throat. “Detective Stilinski,” he greeted, trying to sound casual as he took in how tightly the man’s SFPD polo shirt pulled across his chest. 

Stilinski looked up, a smile replacing his previously grim expression. “Counselor Hale! Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise,” The young man replied enthusiastically, making Derek’s stomach flutter temporarily.

"What are you doing here?” Derek asked, then mentally slapped himself at the rudeness of the question. “I mean, it’s December 23rd. I thought you said you were going home to be with your family?”

Stilinski grimaced at the question. “It’s kind of a long story,” he said.

Derek held up his coffee mug and his plated apple fritter, “Well, I’ve got plenty of time on my hands.”  
Stilinski smiled and gestured to the armchair across from him. “Well then, by all means.”

Derek shook his head as he sat down in the chair, carefully balancing his food and beverage before placing both on the small side table between the two chairs.

“Man” Stilinski remarked, shaking his head, “You are, like, the complete opposite of every person in an infomercial. Tell me, is that supernatural balance thing you have a werewolf thing? Because if I had tried to sit down with that mug and that fritter sliding around the plate I would be wearing at least one of them.”

Derek snorted, taking a sip of his coffee. “Are you sure it’s not just because you’re clumsier than a newborn fawn? How did you even make Detective?” Derek’s whole body warmed as the two of them slipped into comfortable banter.

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I was one of the top cadets in my academy days, and I made detective because I’m damn good at what I do,” Stiles answered, his sharp tone belied by the smile on his face.

“That you are” Derek conceded. “I meant to thank you for the extra research you did on the O’Neil case. I know it’s not in your job description to sit in the DA’s offices and going through ancient lore books.”

Stilinski just shook his head. “Hey, us Fairytale Folk gotta stick together” her replied, using the nickname for the department that the rest of the SFPD had given them. 

Derek smiled and raised his mug at Stilinski in a salute.   
Stilinski was one of three detectives whose job it was to investigate cases of supernatural nature and make sure none of the laws governing supernaturals and their integration into society as a whole were broken. Derek was the ADA assigned to SCU, or the “Fairytale Department,” so called because the department so very often dealt with creatures that most people thought were fairytales up until about two decades prior. 

“So why aren’t you back home? I thought you said you were leaving yesterday?” Derek prompted.

Stilinski sighed. “Yeah, I was. Unfortunately, my car decided quit on me before I could even get out of the city. He’s sitting at the shop right now, awaiting repair.” He added the last part with a flourish, before ducking down to check his phone again. 

“He?” Derek asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Stilinski smiled up at Derek for a second, before returning his gaze to his phone. “Yeah, Roscoe, my baby blue jeep. Well, Roscoe II. Roscoe I died on the last day of my senior year of high school. Thankfully I got a full ride to Berkley so my dad let me put almost my entire college fund toward a new car.”

Derek tilted his head slightly. “You went to Berkley?”

“Yep. Graduated with a degree in Legal Studies.” Stilinski tapped out a rapid text message while talking. “I thought about becoming a lawyer, but when the whole ‘Mythological creatures are real and we have to keep everyone safe’ news broke in the media, I knew that I had to become a police officer. Especially after Scott.”

Derek felt his face fall at the mention of the other man. He’d never med the man before, but the detective had mentioned him by name quite a few times in the two years that they had been working together.  
“So... uh...What happened to Scott?” Derek asked. 

“Hmm?” Stilinski looked up, “Oh, well, I mean, Scotty’s been my best friend since I was a little kid, and when we were in high school, he was bitten by a rogue alpha werewolf and had to deal with trying to control his wolf while hiding the existence of the supernatural from everyone. Had to fight off hunters a couple times too.” Stilinski gave Derek a funny you. “C’mon, you know this stuff.”

Everything Stilinski was saying definitely sounded familiar. Maybe the detective had told it to him before? Probably while they were hanging out here and Derek had been too distracted staring at the man’ hands or his mouth to really pay attention. Right now, Derek was just happy to find out that Scott wasn’t Stilinski’s boyfriend. 

“So…how is your friend doing?” Derek asked.

"Scott? He’s good. He’s actually just started planning for his wedding. He just proposed to his high school sweetheart.” Stilinski smiled at the thought, before frowning again as a new message came through on his phone. 

A niggling feeling of recognition floated through Derek’s mind as he struggled to recall a conversation he’d had with sister a few days ago about one of their pack members. But he lost the feeling when the man across from him let out a frustrated grunt.

“Everything okay?” He asked. 

“Honestly, not really. Apparently they think the transmission on the Jeep needs to be rebuilt. They won’t be able to do it until after New Year’s and it’s gonna cost a couple thousand bucks if I want them to do it.”

Stilinski dropped his phone into his lap and started rubbing his face with his hands. “Ugh, this is so not what I need right now. How the heck am I supposed to drive back to Beacon Hills without a car?”

Derek immediately sat up straight from his previously relaxed position at the mention of his hometown. “Wait, why are you going to Beacon Hills?” he asked. 

Stilinski dropped his hands and looked up at Derek with a confused expression. “I told you last week, my dad’s expecting me for Christmas. And I was supposed to help Scott plan some wedding stuff too and now I'' gonna be stuck here and I have to make sure my dad isn’t eating too many sweets and I’m the one who always makes the mashed potatoes and I have all the presents back at my apartment and I can’t ship them now it would cost a fortune and…”

Derek leaned across the table to place a hand on Stilinski’s arm. “Hey,” he said in a soft, firm tone of voice, “hey, Stilinski, breathe. Okay? Breathe. It’s gonna be okay.”

The detective looked up into Derek’s eyes and took a deliberate deep breath. 

“Good,” Derek smiled, “Keep breathing. I promise, whatever the problem, we can fix it.” 

The detective took a couple more deep breaths. As he seemed to calm down, Derek moved to pull his hand back but Stilinski caught it, holding it on his arm with his other hand. “Thank you.”

Derek smiled, feeling warmth spread through him at the intimacy of the gesture. “Of course,” he replied softly, and the two of them smiled at each other for a moment. But the conversation they had been having popped back up in Derek’s head and the slow realization wouldn’t be ignored.

“So, you’re from Beacon Hills?” Derek asked.

Stilinski cocked an eyebrow at Derek like he was crazy. “Yeah?”

“Would Scott’s las name happen to be McCall?” Derek pushed on.

Stilinski smiled. “Yeah.

Another flash of insight hit Derek. “Wait, is your dad the Sheriff?!”

Stilinski’s grin widened. “Yeah.”

“I…we…what?” Derek stuttered, “How did I not know that we’re from the same town?”

The detective’s grin widened even further. “Dude, you didn’t know?”

Derek shook his head. “No! How would I know that?! We only ever talk about work. Up until last week I’ve only every heard you mention Scott a couple times, and I though he was your boyfriend or something!” 

Stilinski threw his head back and laughed, baring his pale throat, a move which Derek’s wolf found incredible enticing.

“Dude, no! Scotty is like my brother, man!” Stilinski chuckled. 

Derek felt the tips of his ears flush in embarrassment. “How was I supposed to know that? You get this goofy smile on your face whenever you talk about him.”

Stilinski smiled at Derek. “Oh man, no, he’s definitely not my boyfriend. I am as single as a one dollar bill.”

Derek felt his blush begin to rise again. “Good to know."

Stilinski smiled, but then his face started to fall. “Wait, so does that mean you don’t remember?” 

“Remember what?” Derek asked.

Stilinski shook his head rapidly. “Nothing, never mind,” he uttered quickly, a blush rising on his cheeks now.

Derek leaned forward, “No, no, no, I made an ass out of myself, now it’s your turn. Remember what?” He prompted.

Stiles covered his face with his hands, mumbling between them. “Remember…when we first met.”

Derek cocked his head to the side again. “When we first met? You mean downtown?”

Stilinski shook his head. “No, I mean at your family’s barbeque.”

Derek furrowed his brow, so Stilinski pressed on. “It was a couple years after you moved up here for law school. Scott was still a new werewolf and you had come up for a pack meeting to meet Scott and everything, and he wanted me to come with him to make him feel more comfortable about meeting a bunch of new werewolves.”

Derek tried to remember when Scott and he had first met. “Was it…the Fourth?” 

Stilinski nodded. “Yeah. Everyone was really nice and pretty friendly, and your family had set up that slip-and-slide down the hill and everyone was going down it standing up and doing ridiculous poses because you werewolves can never resist showing off your supernatural balance and muscle control, and then you walked into the party in your black tank top with your stubble and perfect pecs and sunglasses and those ridiculously tight jeans and I, um…” the detective swallowed. “I mean, uh…you uh…”

Derek smiled, hope and warmth flooding his body.

“Well, uh, your sister saw me gaping at you and she said that it was a shame that you’d never join in on the fun because you wouldn’t want to take your shirt off, and then well, maybe if somebody spilled something on it you’d take it off, and then…”

“Which sister was this?” Derek interrupted.

“Cora.”

“Of course. Go on.”

“Sooo…she basically convinced me that I should go walk past you and trip and spill my drink on you. Of course, being me, I went to fake trip, actually tripped, and instead of spilling my drink on you, I spilled it on your Uncle Peter.”

Derek’s brain quickly filled with the memories of that day. “Wait, I remember this! And then he said that if you wanted him to take his shirt off, that all you’d had to do is ask, because he was listening to your entire conversation. And then you…” 

Derek paused, his mind focused on the image of a young Detective Stilinski. “…You were beautiful.”

“What?” Stilinski stuttered out. 

“You were. I mean, you were definitely way too young for me, but when Peter teased you, you blushed so beautifully…just like you’re doing now…and It kind of caught me off guard for a moment. I just never knew your name back then, and I haven’t thought about that day in years.”

Stilinski smiled at Derek. “You think I’m beautiful?”

Derek chuckled. “I think you’re wonderful.” The confession was so easy after all the times Derek had tried to hint at his feelings before, and it felt cathartic to let it out.

“Well, Counselor, I think you’re pretty great too.” Stilinski leaned forward and placed his hand on top of Derek’s.

Derek suddenly felt amazingly happy. It was the kind of overwhelming happiness that kids get on Christmas morning, and here it was two days early. Derek turned his hand over and the two of them just stared at each other, holding hands for a few moments.

I passerby bumping into their table finally broke them from their reverie. Derek cleared his throat.

“So, would you, uh, like a ride home, then?” He asked.

Stilinski raised an eyebrow. “Home?” he asked, a suggestive lilt to his voice.

Derek coughed. “ I.. uh…I meant to Beacon Hills. I was gonna head back tomorrow morning but…that other thing sounds good too.” 

Stilinski smiled lasciviously. 

Derek blushed heavily and looked down at the forgotten apple fritter on the table. 

“Why not both?” Stilinski asked.

Derek looked up, smiling as Stiles seemed to be chuckling at his embarrassment. 

“Both…both is definitely good.”

Stilinski pulled back from Derek and stood up, putting on his coat. Derek got up too. “In a hurry?” He asked teasingly.

“Dude, I have had a crush on you for eight years. If you think I am waiting any longer than I have to to get with all of that,” he gestured at Derek, “you’re crazy.” 

Derek chuckled, pulling on his coat as well, then picking up his coffee and fritter and placing them in a nearby bus bin. As the two of them made their way to the front of the shop, an odd through popped into Derek’s head.

"Hey, Detective, I uh, just realized that I don’t know your first name. I only ever call you detective or Stilinski.”

The other man laughed. “Maybe I like it that way?”  
Derek chuckled at the innuendo in his tone. “Okay, but seriously, it could get kind of awkward outside of the bedroom.” 

Stilinski grinned. “Just call me Stiles.”

“Stiles?” Derek asked, pushing out into the cool evening, as the two men headed off for what would become the first of many Christmases spent together. “What the hell is a Stiles?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know it's not a true "meet cute," but it was cute and it was a meeting to begin their relationship in a new way. So there.


End file.
